


Separation

by orphan_account



Series: Everything Together [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Do Not Separate The Heirs Of Durin, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’re going to separate Fili and Kili, expect a fight.<br/>Also, don’t let Fili see Kili hurt. He’ll hulk out on you.<br/>Broshipping only.<br/>Set in Thranduil’s castle… because I cannot imagine it’s going to go well when they are ordered locked in separate cells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/41140289448/separation

It was a relief to be captured by the Elves, strangely enough. It was not something Fili had ever expected he’d think, but it was true. As they were rounded up, stripped of weapons, and tied into a line efficiently but not unnecessarily roughly, he felt Kili’s hand slip into his, and he smiled at his dark haired younger brother before they were all blindfolded and lead away at the fastest pace they could manage.  
He was not happy about it… of course he wasn’t… but there was a part of him that was relieved that he wasn’t going to have to watch Kili suffer and die of hunger and thirst…. Kili, and the rest of the Company and himself, of course.  
It was not going to be pleasant, of course, being a prisoner of the Elves, but he did not imagine for a moment that they would be mistreated. Elves were known to be selfish and petty and vain and proud… but not cruel.  
So Fili smiled and squeezed his brother’s hand as they were force-marched, blind and stumbling, toward whatever the Elves had in store for them.

Through an unspoken agreement, the Company refused to say anything to the haughty Elven King other than that they were thirsty, starving, and injured… really, they mostly let Balin do the talking, and the elder Dwarf was very polite… far more polite than if, for example, Dwalin or Nori had been the ones talking.  
Finally the Elven King lost his patience and ordered them locked up in separate cells until they were ready to talk.  
It was Kili who realized first, grabbing onto his older brother with what strength he had left, his hollow eyes wide with panic.  
“…no…” he croaked out through his dehydration-split lips, his nails biting into Fili’s arm… and then Fili finally realized, as gentle but strong hands began to pull them in different directions, that when the Elf King said separate cells, he meant to separate Fili and Kili too.  
He had not thought he had any fight left in him.  
He had been wrong.

Fili twisted, locking his elbow with Kili’s and stomping as hard as he could on the nearest Elf foot, clad in it’s leather boot. He might have been disarmed, but his heavy iron-capped boots were more than a match for light Elvish footwear. He slammed his free elbow into the gut of the closest Elf, then hit the next closest in the knee with a vicious sideways kick that would certainly have broken it if the Elf hadn’t collapsed into it.  
Kili had taken his cue from Fili, lashing out at the Elves closest to him… in a moment they had a little breathing room as the injured Elves drew back in surprise, saying something in their own language he could not understand.  
“We go _together_.” Fili said… or meant to _say_ but instead screamed. His heart was pounding with the adrenaline, everything had been a haze of exhaustion and thirst but was now crystal clear… the Elf King’s condescending smirk… the Company standing, hands slack at their sides, staring in surprise and making no move to help… and the hoards of Elf guards just now moving forward to engage with them…  
He was a fighter, and enough of a warrior to know he had no chance. Not if he were at his peak, and armed… not if he had twice the Company also armed and healthy at his back.  
It did not matter.  
He heard Dwalin growl “Let it go!” but that also did not matter.  
Kili had said ‘no’. Kili did not want to be separated… and that mattered. Kili’s arm wrapped tight around his own, the soft frightened whimper under his brother’s breath… __  
That mattered.  
A losing fight is sometimes worth fighting.  
If they were going to be separated, the only thing he could give Kili was the knowledge that his brother would never stop fighting for him.  
No matter what.

It was a nasty fight.  
By the time their locked elbows were finally separated, Fili was _angry_ and more than ready to use any dirty trick he could think of… anything he’d picked up in a bar fight, anything he’d cajoled Nori into teaching him… anything at all… and now he had two hands free…  
Let the Elves _taste_ the rage of the heirs of Durin!  
He kicked with his heavy boots. He hit with his fists, elbows, knees, head… there was Elvish blood in his teeth and under his nails…  
And he called out to Kili… even when the press of Elvish bodies between them got so thick he could not see his brother…  
He did not know what he was saying, exactly… all he knew was that Kili needed to hear him, needed to know that his brother was there, was fighting for him.  
Fili became aware that one of the Elves was ordering the others, organizing them, though he could not understand her language his training identified her as the Enemy General.  
Just then, he caught a glimpse through the press of bodies of Kili… his dark haired brother forced to his knees, his arm twisted up behind his back, his face contorted in silent pain as he tried to keep fighting, his pleading eyes locked on his brother…  
and Fili saw red, the blood boiling behind his eyes as he realized that no, he had _not_ been fighting as hard as he could.  
He grabbed the nearest Elf that was grabbing him, picking him up and throwing him into the others with a scream that tore out of every fiber of his being.  
“ _I will killl everyone who touches him!”_  
He felt as though he took a step back from himself, as thought he were not only fighting, but also watching himself fight… he headbutted an elf in the midsection, collapsing him in a heap, used the body as a springing platform, straight up into the face of the Enemy General… feeling the satisfying crunch of his forehead against her nose, the warm spray of blood across his face as he kicked away from her, using his fall as momentum to propel him through the ranks of Elves toward Kili, bowling them over as he ran, keeping low to maintain the advantage of being short…  
“ _Get away from him! I will slaughter you and dance on your entrails!”_  
There was a tiny part of him that thought this threat was a little excessive… but the part doing the fighting saw only Kili in pain.  
The Elves had loosened their hold on Kili in shock at Fili’s attack on their General, and the younger Dwarf broke free, punching wildly as he surged back to his feet, fighting back toward Fili.  
They were within a yard of each other when Fili was hit from behind, knocking him to the floor, a lithe Elf body wrapping around his, Elvish words streaming rapid-fire out of the other’s mouth.  
Within moments, a dozen more Elves had thrown themselves on top of him, pinning him down… and he could see through the arms and legs Kili had suffered the same fate, all but disappeared under a pile of Elves.  
Fili screamed, trying with every muscle to break free… getting nowhere… and he felt as though he stepped forward back into himself, and was one again.  
The Elf nearest him, the original tackler, shouted something, and the pile of Elves on Kili began to slowly organize themselves… until they were holding him to the floor with their hands rather than their whole bodies, every part of him pinned down so he could not move a muscle.  
“…Kili…” Fili said, quietly. The dark haired younger Dwarf met his brother’s eyes… and then he was being picked up, still held all over so he could not move, Elves wrapping their arms around his legs and arms… and they began to carry him away.  
Kili was squirming violently… the only thing he could still do… and his eyes were enormous, terrified, drilling into his elder brother’s soul.  
“Kili!” Fili shouted with the limited air he could get into his lungs under all the Elves who held him down.  
Then Kili had been whisked out of the room, away out of sight.  
“ _Kili!.. Kili!”_ Fili screamed, as loudly as he could… and then, in a final wail, his body bucking against the weight of the Elves above him to get just that tiny amount more of air in his lungs…  
“ _Kiiiiiliiiii!_ ”  
and then the blond brother finally collapsed, allowing his entire body to go completely limp.

There was ringing silence in the Elf King’s hall… and then the original tackling Elf gave some quiet orders and Fili was held down the same way Kili had been… he did not fight. He hurt everywhere, as though his entire body was a bruise… especially in his heart… and he just could not continue.  
Finally the original tackling Elf extricated herself from the pile… and Fili was a little surprised to see it was the Enemy General, blood sluggishly flowing from her flattened nose… That, he found, impressed him a little. He had not thought an Elf could keep fighting if their precious ‘beauty’ were threatened.  
He closed his eyes, remaining completely limp as the Elves picked him up and carried him away the same way they had Kili.  
He heard, just as he was taken away, Balin speak up.  
“You have done a cruel thing, separating them, _King_.” The emphasis on the last word turned it into an insult instead of a title.

It was two days later before Bilbo found him… long enough for the bruises of the fight to blossom across his entire body, long enough for him to get over his gratitude for as much water as he wanted to drink, long enough for him to become completely bored with his little cell… and more than long enough for him to miss Kili like he had been robbed of a limb.  
He was angry when Bilbo said he had no way to let him out… no way to rescue them… but he did say he had found Kili, and his brother had sent him a message with the Hobbit… in their own code.  
“I miss you.”  
Fili rested his head against the door of his cell, hiding his face so the invisible burglar couldn’t see the tears of relief… and he sent a message back.  
“It will all work out.”  
And he waited for Bilbo to find a way to free them.


End file.
